phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grille
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Princess Baldegoon page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:00, December 19, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Newsletter article You can create an article to go into the newsletter by following the directions on the Newsletter submissions page. The steps at the bottom are designed to hide your article so that people won't read it ahead of time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete template When you want to mark a page to be deleted, you can use the . If you want to give a reason why it should be deleted, you can do it like this: . I will delete the page and the template you made. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Recent Edit The reason I gave you this message of what you did in Go, Go, Phineas that you change even it was verified by the BMI and also you had a record of created a template that was not suited. Patrickau 26 14:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012